Always
by Littlemissrainbowsunshine
Summary: When someone tries to hurt smackle, Lucas is there to save her, and farkle suspects that there's something going on. Smarkle, with hints of smucas. And a tiny bit of zaya, rucas, markle and larkle.
1. Chapter 1

Isadora smackle was walking to her locker after staying late from science club. Farkle and her usually walked together, but that day he'd decided to catch up with Lucas after his late football practice.

Smackle was walking along the halls, taking time to admire the decorations, when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the boy's locker room. She barely had time to register that the 6 foot 6 junior was Jimmy, a boy she'd seen sound school, when he shoved her against the wall.

"Help!" Smackle shouted

"Shut up" Jimmy growled "you're very pretty."

A tear had slipped past her guard, and onto her lips, when she realized that no one was coming to help her. Jimmy pressed his lips on hers, tasting the salty tear. He then slipped his hands under her shirt, pressing them on the bare skin of her abdomen.

Time seemed to be in slow motion for Isadora, his hands had barely had time to touch her breasts when she heard what seemed like an angel.

"Get away from her" Lucas growled. He was half a foot shorter than Jimmy, but smackle didn't doubt for a second that he could kick his ass. "Now."

"woah, buddy, don't get upset, just having a bit of fun." Jimmy put his hands up.

Lucas punched Jimmy in the face, and Jimmy ran out.

"Smackle, are you OK?" he ran forward and gave her a hug.

For once, she didn't feel uncomfortable hugging someone, she was too shaken up. She just laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Lucas."

"yeah?"

"thank you "

"I'll always be there for you, you're one of my best friends."

They stayed there for 20 minutes, allowing smackle time to compose herself, and wipe the tears off her face. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Smackle?" Farkle's voice broke the silence

"I knew you flirted with Lucas, but this? I thought you guys were my friends."

"Farkle, I can explain." smackle and Lucas said together.

"I'm breaking up with you." his words were cold as ice

Smackle burst into tears again, and ran out of the room. Lucas walked up to farkle and punched him in the nose.

The next day, Farkle walked into school with Zay, and the intercom overhead crackled.

"We would like to make an important announcement. Yesterday, after clubs, a freshman girl was sexually assaulted in the boys locker room by a junior. We have expelled him, and the police are putting him in a correction facility. We would like to congratulate Lucas Friar for seeing this and putting a stop to this."

Farkle immediately knew who the freshman girl was, and ran to Mr Matthews class.

"Where is smackle?"

Cory pointed to her, and farkle looked at her, devastated for what happened.

"Isadora, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize." He started crying, and the entire class looked very confused. "Lucas, you saved my life, because if something had happened to her, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

"Shh, honeybuckets. It's OK."

He started laughing while he was crying.

"No, it's not, current arch lovesis."

"I love you too"

They then kissed, and as they pulled apart, the entire class cheered. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay rushed up, and they all hugged.

Later, they were all at Topanga's.

"My turn to tell you how Zay saved me." Maya started. "No, I get to tell you how Lucas saved me." Riley said. "What about when Farkle saved me?" Lucas said.

Then it was Farkle's turn. "What about when Maya saved me from that mean 8 year old girl who wanted to steal my lunch money?"


	2. The Hearing

"Are you sure you're OK?" Farkle asked. Smackle, Lucas and him were standing outside of the steps of the courtroom. They had to arrive earlier than the rest of the group, because they were part of the trial, the rest of the gang was audience members.

"Yeah, let's do this." she responded, although smackle seemed the same, she is more afraid to walk alone, and she is scared of people she doesn't know. Farkle still loved her, in fact, he loved her more now than ever.

The three walked into the courtroom, taking seats at the plaintiff table, and farkle couldn't help but notice the pitying glances at smackle.

"We are here for the trial of the Smackle family against a mister Jim Fjord. Jim Fjord has been accused of sexual assault, and the smackle family around like to file a restraining order against him, after his sentence is determined. I would like to call to the stand our first witness, Mister Lucas Friar."

Lucas walked up to the witness stand, said the oath, and sat down.

"How long have you know Miss Smackle?"

"Since seventh grade."

"And how did you meet her?"

"She was in a debate with my friend Farkle Minkus."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Not at the time, no. But now, yes."

"You were the one that helped miss smackle, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Can you tell us what you saw?"

Smackle's grip tightened on Farkle's hand.

"Well, I was on my way to the water fountain, to fill up my water bottle, when I heard dinnertime scream for help."

Smackle's grip got tighter.

"So I ran to where I heard the nose come from, which was the boy's locker room. And I saw Jimmy had pinned smackle up against the wall, with his hands up her shirt."

Farkle's grip tightened on Smackle's hand.

"Thank you, that will be enough. Can I call Mr Farkle Minkus to the stand."

"How long have you known Isadora?"

"Since kindergarten."

"And how did you meet?"

"We were both in our first spelling bee together, and that is when I vowed to be her arch nemesis." The people that knew farkle chuckled.

"You are her boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"2 years now."

"Wow. Ok, what is your version of the events?"

"Well, I had left science club early, to check on Lucas' late football practice, so I hadn't walked with Isadora to her locker, as i normally did. And when I got to Lucas' practice, the coach told me he had left and hadn't come back, so I went to find him. I ran into Jimmy, who had a bruise andwas bleeding from his nose. He whispered in my ear, 'your pretty girlfriend is in the locker room with Lucas.' so I went to the locker room, and found them hugging. Since Isadora has Asperger's syndrome, and is always flirting with Lucas to fit in, I assumed that something was going on. The next day, I heard over the intercom that something had happened, and realized that it was smackle."

"Thank you. The jury will now make their decision, we will be back to you after a short recess."

"Ooh, recess, I love recess!" Riley shouted from the back of the room. Everybody chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Shh, peaches, it's not real recess." Maya explained "It's old people recess."

"Ohhh. OK."

The judge then walked back into the room.

"We now sentence Jim Fjord to 5 years in prison, and Grant a restraining order against him to the smackle family, and any other witnesses and friends. Thank you."

They all left the courtroom, and decided to get smoothies at topanga's.

"I love you Farkle." Smackle whispered, kissing him.

"I love you too, arch lovesis." He said, after pulling away from the lingering kiss.

Later, the gang was at Topanga's.

" Hey Farkle."

"Yeah Smackle?"

"What was that about Maya saving you from an eight year old girl?"


End file.
